Last Kiss
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Post-Lost Hero. Percy is gone and Annabeth is heartbroken. Songfic to Taylor Swift's Last Kiss.


**Last Kiss**

**A/N: Hey, guys! Taylor Swift is SUCH an inspiration! And, her songs fit perfectly with Percabeth. So, enough chit-chat, on with the real story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, because if I did I would be rich and I wouldn't have to wait for my birthday for a bunny. Also, I don't own the song**** (though I did change a few words, to make it fit better), which belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift. **

Annabeth POV

I sat in the Poseidon Cabin. I could faintly hear the sounds of the sing-along. I felt like crying—of course, I always felt like crying now, but the songs reminded me of the time that Percy and I had asked Tantalus for a quest in front of everybody at a campfire sing-along. The memory brought tears to my eyes. I pulled out my mp3 player to take my mind off of it. Last Kiss by Taylor Swift came on.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Been through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away<br>_  
><em>I do recall now the smell of the rain<br>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
>That December 9th the beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

I remembered the look of happiness on his face when I stepped off my late plane on December 9th. I had been visiting my family in San Francisco. I was tired with jet-lag, but I felt a little more awake when I saw Seaweed Brain at the airport at 1:58 in the morning, just there to meet me.

I ran over to hug him. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I could feel his heart beat through his shirt. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Wise Girl."

_But now I'll go sit on the __floor__ wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I'd never imagined that Percy and I would ever end. I never thought we would have a last kiss, but Hera ruined that. Now, here I was, sitting alone on the floor of his cabin, wearing an old camp tee I had found.

_I do remember the swing of your __step__  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<br>_

I remembered how he would walk, swinging his arms. He was always the life of the parties that Connor and Travis threw (well, Percy and Travis trying in vain to impress Katie). And, of course, there was that party on Olympus where we had really danced for the first time. I had never been a fan of dancing, but I did because he wanted to.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh  
><em>

I loved how he held out his hand timidly to shake my father's, the first time they had really met, not the "Hi, your daughter's in danger and we're friends of hers. Can we borrow your car?" that was their first meeting.

And then there was the way he walked, with his hands in his pockets.

And how could I forget how he would cut me off with a kiss whenever I started to talk about architecture?

All his rude interruptions asking me about stuff I was about to say used to be torture when we were younger, but now I loved them. Now, they were all gone and I missed all that.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<br>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>_

I looked at all the pictures of our time spent together. I know he has forgotten me. Hera stole his memories, he had no choice. I kept hoping that Jason would remember something, to give me some confidence that he would remember something and also, so that maybe he could try to contact the Roman camp and I could get to see Percy.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>We can plan for a change in weather and time  
>I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

I hope that the sunset is as beautiful as the one on the night we had first become a couple. And maybe that would trigger something…

I had never planned on Hera stealing his memories. My mother attempting to kill him? Yes, but not him losing his memory. No.

I sat on the floor of his cabin. I looked up at all the pictures of when he knew who I was. I sat on his bed and gazed at the picture right next to the pillow. We were lying by Thalia's Tree. He had a carefree smile on his face. My head was resting on his chest.

I looked at the picture again, thinking about how I had a copy of it too, in the exact same place.

I placed my head on his pillow. It smelled like the ocean, like him. Then, I let the tears fall.

**A/N: How was it? I think Annabeth was a bit OOC…but what matters is YOUR opinion. So, please review!**

**Review! Flames Accepted!**


End file.
